Last chance
by Lastchance1919
Summary: Colie and Norman one shot. This is my first fic, I've never really written anything before but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I wanted to go back to a time when everything was still a first, it's good to remember the butterflies from when you're first getting to know somebody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing

*this is the first time I've ever really written anything so reviews would be awesome*

As my time in Colby was drawing to a close, I knew I had to do something big to mark the occasion. However what that was going to be, I had no idea.

I had been spending all my free time with Norman in his apartment. Amongst the mobiles and mannequins, I felt happy and content. Its a cliche but when we hung out, it was as if we were the only two people in the world.

Norman was my first love.

Norman was my first everything.

A few nights before I left, we were in his room hanging out as usual when I felt the mood shift. I don't know if it was the way he looked at me, or the way I felt but when I leaned in to kiss him, I knew that change was on the horizon.

His hands were stroking my face and my hair as he softly kissed me. He pulled back and studied my face like somebody trying desperately to memorise all the brushstrokes on a work of art. His eyes looked brighter with the flickering of the candle light bringing out the golden flecks of the normally dark pools.

"Colie... I" he paused, as if he couldn't find the words. He pulled me close, took a shaky breath and whispered into my hair "Colie, I love you".

My heart nearly pounded out of my chest as he said the words I've been longing to hear and reciprocate.

"Norman, I love you too"

He planted kisses softly on my lips then my cheek then my neck. I sighed softly as his kisses sent sparks down my nerves and made my toes curl with pleasure. I grabbed his hair and brought his lips back to mine and kissed him with a passion I had never felt for anybody else.

I knew he had more experience than I did being 18, but I could feel that he was holding himself back, unsure as to how far I was ready to take it. I had to rectify that.

I tentatively stroked his tongue with my own causing him to moan into my mouth. His hands were still on my face and hair and despite the kiss growing steadily more passionate, he wasn't attempting to take things further.

I slowly slid my hands down his chest to the waistband of his army shorts, I felt his breath hitch. I put my hands under his tshirt and repeated the path back up and down his taut stomach and chest. His skin was smooth with a smattering of soft hair that grew coarser the further down I ventured. His breathing was becoming more ragged and our kissing was growing more and more passionate. Feeling braver, I hooked a finger in the waistband of his shorts and gently stroked.

He jumped and quickly grabbed my wrist. He looked at me earnestly "Colie, you don't have to do this, I'm more than happy just kissing you."

"I know you are" I said "but I'm not"

He closed his eyes and I kissed his neck softly, I could hear him trying to control his breathing. I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and eased it off over his head. His skin was lightly tanned and even though he was skinny, he looked strong. His muscles weren't those of some gym buff, but of a painter and a grafter. I'd never seen somebody who looked so beautiful to me as he did in that moment.

I gently pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. I had never been this way with a guy before, but I didn't feel scared or like I was giving it away to easily. With Norman it just felt right.

I kissed him again, softly at first and roamed my hands back down his stomach. This time he didn't stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go all the way that night. Norman said he didn't want us to rush, which I could understand, but the other half of my brain was screaming at me to just go for it. That part of my brain is also the one that made me gorge on Oreos in my 'fat days' until I vomited black sludge, so fortunately I've somewhat learnt to tune it out.

After he kissed me goodnight I crawled into my own bed upstairs and got lost in my thoughts.

If I closed my eyes I could still feel his hands, no longer cautious, caressing the curves of my body, igniting feelings I've never experienced before, physically or emotionally. Eventually I drifted off, dreaming of the events that had transpired earlier.

I looked into his eyes and then carefully unbuttoned his shorts. My hand lingered at the top of his waistband and suddenly I was unsure of myself. What if I wasn't any good? I was overweight and self conscious all over again. Norman could sense my unease. "Colie, I meant what I said before. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Just kissing you is amazing enough"

I looked into his sincere brown eyes and I knew that he meant it. "Come here" he whispered and gathered me close to him, my head on his chest. Instead of feeling relieved that he'd given me an out, I felt disappointed that I'd let my insecurities win. I thought about new Colie, the Colie who Norman saw in his painting, who I am. If new Colie wanted to do something, then old Colie couldn't be there to hold her back.

I sat up and resumed my earlier position, confusing Norman. "Colie what are you" but before he could finish I delicately caressed him over the soft material before reaching inside. He gasped as my fingers made contact. I stroked him gently as I leant down to kiss him. His trailed his fingers up and down my spine, making me shiver. Our breathing was getting heavier and our kissing more intense. I grasped him harder and Norman smoothed his hands down my waist and hips making me moan. Suddenly Norman removed my hand and flipped me over so I was pinned underneath him. He looked at me in awe and disbelief. "Colie, you are just, amazing". I laughed "so it was okay then?"

He raised his eyebrow suggestively and said "I'll show you okay"


End file.
